ASH THE KILLER
by ragedragon510
Summary: What happens when a killer souls takes over Ashs body. can his frainds help him or will they be destroyed. by the killer. lemon in later chapters Baseballshippers AshxCasey
1. Chapter 1

Ash the killer

this fic has bad words beating rape and death if you don't like this stuff do not read. I Do not own pokemon so enjoy the fic.

Today we find are heros Ash, May, Brock and Max. Walking around a small town.

"What a great small town" said May

"Sure is" said Brock

"Hey lets get something to eat guys" said Max

"That sounds like a good I deal" said Ash

So are heros started looking for a place to eat they found a small taco shop.

"sweet I love tacos" said Ash

"Oh no not again" said May

"What wrong May" said ash "or you ok"

"Im fine but look at Brock" said may " he got a aa"

" holy fuck you perv" said the random girl

"Brock for gods sake do you have to get a boner with every girl you see" ash said

" I can't help my self" Brock said " I'm sorry" Brock said with sad puppy eyes

"Lets for get it and eat" Max said

they order there food.

"Ash your taco look nasty" said May

"But it taste so good" Ash said

suddenly a old women came in and walked up to Ash. She was scary old women. She held a doll.

The doll was scary site to look at.

"Why hello young boy" said the old women

"Um hello" said ash

"You look like a strong pokemon trainer" replied the old women " I would like you to have this"

The old women gave Ash the doll and like the wind blew a way.

"Hey were she go" Ash wonder.

"What a strange looking doll" Brock said.

"Ya" replied Ash.

Ash look in to the eyes. Ash felt something strange. As if the doll was taking control. All of sudden Ash. Felt something. And to him it seemed that the dolls eyes were flashing. That it was trying to take control of him. Ash felt that a dark force is in his body. And has taking control

"Hey Ash are you ok" asked may " you don't look well

"Im fine you fucking bitch. You talk to much why don't you use you mouth for something better like sucking my cock you fucking slut" Ash said in a very angry way.

"HOLLY SHIT" Brock said with his eyes wide open "some one gonna get a ass kicking" Brock said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up" ash said

" hey don't tell me to shut the fuck up" brock said

" well maybe this will make you shut the fuck up" Ash said. Ash walked over to Brock and kicked him in the nuts. "Well it looks like you shut the fuck up bitch"

"Do you got a problem with me Max" asked Ash

"No" Max said

"Good now were the fuck is that dumb rat" Ash said

"He and the pokemon are at the center" Max said looking like he was gonna wet his pants

"Well lets go get them" ash said "oh and May your new name is slut, Brock your called no balls and Max you called pussy, and all you bitches call me master got it." said Ash laughing

"Got it" said May, Brock and Max

"Hey what I say to call me" said Ash

"Got it master" said May, Brock and Max

"Thats better" Ash said wile laughing

So as Ash and the gang started to walk to the pokemon center to get there pokemon team rocket

showed up.

"Prepare for" Jessie said but was cut short by Ash yelling at them

"Shut the fuck up" Ash said in a very mean way

"I'm afraid Jessie hold me tight" James was saying with tears running down his eyes

"You will shut up and obey me" Ash said in a mean way

"Why should we"Meowth said

"Why, why you say cause I am the Master HAA HAA HAA HA you here me bitches" ASH said in a very dark way. " now slut, no balls and pussy, beat them up and take there money.

"We got no money" James said crying.

"What did you say!" Ash asked

"I said we got no money waaa" James said wile crying

"Ash that is enough you had you your fun" Brock said in a angry way

"What did you say No balls are you disobeying the master" Ash said "now the master is mad"

Ash walked over to Brock and kicked him Straight in the balls and the started to beat the living shit out of Brock. Ash punched him in the face kicked in the ribs. Dame Brock is getting fucked up.

"Ash stop it your hurting him" May said while crying. " you turn in to a monster"

"Shut up you dame slut" Ash said wile slapping her acrosse the face.

Then Ash started to beat up may.

Well im gone end there. Tell me what you guys think this is my first fic drop some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ash took his fist and punch May straight in the face. Blood started to pore down her mouth and for head.

"Master please stop my sister had enough" Max yelled with tears running down he's eyes.

"Very well I will stop but here me No balls and Slut if you ever disobey me again I will kill you" Ash said in such a dark way.

While Ash was beating the shit out of Brock and May. Team rocket were trying to make a run for it.

"Now were do you think your all going" asked Ash

"Um um no were"

"You no James I never liked you." said Ash "You probably more of a pussy then Pussy"

"Waa haa" James was cyring " I want my mommy"

"Well your mommy not coming" Ash said wile laughing "but heres Master!"

As Ash said that he picked up very large stone and with on strong force hit James on the head.

Blood pored out of James head.

"No" Was all Meowth could say.

Ash took the large stone and was beating James head. All you herd was James yelling for Ash to stop. Then with one powerful strike blood shot all over. Ashs faces then. Nothing James was dead.

"You killer" screamed Jessie "You killed James"

Meowth walked over to James body.

"James my pale wake up" Meowth was saying over and over.

"No" was all May, Brock and Max could say.

"You will die" Jessie yelled out"

she ran straight for Ash. Ash took the stone hit Jessie in the side of her head. She fell to the ground blood coming out the side of here head.

"Why you" meowth said

Ash took his stone and smached it on meowth head. And kept doing to meowth was dead.

"Now lets have some fun with Jessie" said Ash

Ash pike up a long branch stick . He walked over to Jessie. And bent her over and pulled down her panties.

"Now this is gonna hurt" Ash said

"Please don't rape me" cried Jessie.

"Me rape you" yelled Ash "I would never stick my self in the likes of you. But that is why I got this stick "

"Please no" cried Jessie.

Ash took the stick and shoved it up her ass Jessie started to cry in pain.

"Im board of this" Ash said.

He picked up the stone and kept hitting Jessie on the head till she died.

"Now No balls, Slut and Pussy lets go to the center" Ash said wile laughing.

Well that's chapter 2 drop some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"welcome" Nurse Joy Said.

"Hello Nurse Joy how are the pokemon" asked Ash.

"Why there very well here you go" replied Nurse Joy.

"Piki pi" pikachu said

"Hey pikachu can I ask you a favor" asked ash

"Pika sure" pikachu said

"I need you to go in the pokeball were going home and the train does not allow pokemon out" Ash said

"fine" pikachu replied

"Good pikachu return" Ash command

with a red light pikachu was in its pokeball but Brock and the others new what was going to rely happen.

"Well I hope you kids have a safe trip"

"We will you fucking bitch" Ash said "but first lets have some fun with you "

"What did you say" Nurse Joy was starting to get scared .

Ash pulled something out of his pocket and went straight for May. It was Knife he held it to her neck.

"No please don't kill me" May screamed.

"I wont as long as No balls and Pussy do what I say" Ash said wile laughing.

"Fine" is all that Max and Brock could say

"Now No balls go beat up Nurse Joy" Ash said

"But I can't" Brock was cut short.

"You will do it or I will kill this fucking whore" Ash said in very evil way.

"Fine" was brock all could say"

Brock started to walk over to Nurse Joy. Nurse joy wanted to run but she was to afraid do so.

"I'm so sorry Nurse Joy" brock said

Brock raised his fist a punched Nurse Joy straight in the jaw.

"Uhh" was all that came out of Nurse Joys mouth.

She hit the ground her head smashing on the floor. Brock started to kick her in the face. Stomp on her. He picked her up and punched her over and over. He then picked up a rod from the shelf.

And started to hit her with it. Blood was gushing all over Nurse joys body.

"Please stop" Nurse Joy cried out

"Yes No balls stop" Ash ordered I want you to bend Nurse Joy over and fuck her.

"I can't Master I won't rape her" Brock yelled

"Then Slut here will die" Ash yelled.

"NO" Max Said with tears running down his face. "Don't kill my sister"

"Fine I will do it" Brock said.

Brock went over and bent Nurse Joy over and pulled down here panties.

"Please don't do this" Nurse Joy screamed

"I'm so sorry Nurse joy" as Brock said that he shoved his dick in her

Brock started to fuck Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy screamed in pain.

"Ohh please ohh please stop" Nusre Joy Cried .

"Let it out No balls cum inside her" Ash yelled "the Master has spoken"

"OH god I'm cuming" Brock yelled

"No!" Nurse Joy Screamed

"Now lets get rid of the bitch" Ash said

he pushed May out of the way he walked over to Nurse Joy and stabbed her in the head. He did it over and over. May and the others watched in horror of what Ash has becomed.

Well thats chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Lets get out of here" Ash said.

"right a way master" Brock, May and Max said

they left the pokemon center. With a dead Nurse joy.

"Now lets get to the train station I want to pay Oak back" Ash said wile laughing.

They arrived at the train station. And they went to there bedroom cart for the train ride.

"This is nice" May said.

"Did I say you can speak slut!" Ash yelled at her.

"I'm sorry master it wont happen again" May said

"It better not" replied Ash.

As they took there seats a girl walked by them and it was no other then Casey.

"Ash, Brock its me Casey" she said

"Casey great to see you" Ash said (yes rely great to see you) Ash was thinking.

"Hi Brock how you been" Casey asked.

"Fine" Brock replied back.

"What's wrong with him" asked Casey.

"Oh nothing he'll be fine, but anyway this is May and her younger brother Max they been traveling with Me" Ash said

"Nice to meet you May and Max I'm Casey" She said

"Nice to meet you Casey" May and Max said at the same time.

"So you still a Electabuzz fan Casey" asked Ash.

"I sure am" Casey said.

"Hey Casey how about me and you go to your room so we can talk about pokemon and the Electabuzz team what do you say" asked Ash.

"Sure Ash that be great would you guys like to come to" Casey Asked May and Max. But Ash gave them a look.

"No thanks" they both said.

"What about you Brock" Casey asked.

"No" he said.

"Well it looks like its me and you Casey" Said Ash, (And a good way to get that haha)

"Ok then well see you later" Casey said.

With that Ash and Casey left to go to Casey room and talk. They got to Casey room and they were talking about stuff, but Ash wanted More he wanted Casey.

"Well Ash you sure had a lot of adventures" said Casey.

"Yea but not as great as the one I'm gonna have Now" As Ash said that he started to Rub his hands down Casey Smooth legs. Very slowly.

"Ash What, are you doing" Casey asked very shyly.

"Don't were Casey I think you are very beautiful one of the most beautiful girls I ever seen" Ash said wile whispering in her ear.

"Oh Ash" she moaned out very quietly as he blew gently in her ear, and moved hid hand to her sweet spot and slowly, started to rub. He moved down to her lips and kissed her Casey grabbed on to Ash. They slipped there tongues in each others mouth. They kissed for long time. Both letting go, Casey trying to catch her breath.

"Oh Ash" Casey said

Ash started to kiss her neck as he rubbed one hand on her sweet spot and the other groping her left breast.

"Oh Ash please don't stop it feel very good Oh" As Casey moaned.

"Do you like it Casey" Asked Ash.

"Very Much please don't stop Ashy" Said Casey

"You sound so dirty" Said Ash.

Ash grabbed Casey shirt and took it off and started to run his tongue on her nipples. Slowly moved his lips and started to suck. Casey moaned in pleasure. Ash went down to his knees and started to take off her shorts.

"Ash wait this is kinda fast" Casey said.

"Don't worry Casey I love you so much" Ash told her (but after I fuck you I might let you live)

"Oh Ash I love you to" Said Casey.

Ash got her shorts off and panties and started to rub his fingers on her pussy and started to stick them in.

"Oh god Ash it feels so Good"

Ash then moved his tongue on Casey sweet pussy. Making Casey go crazy in the pleasure that Ash was giving her.

"Now Casey its your turn to pleasure me" Ash said.

"What do you want me to do" Asked Casey.

"Just suck on my Baseball bat Casey" Ash told her as he took his dick out.

"Oh my its so big Ashy" with that Casey grabbed it "it feels so warm as she stroked it. Slow moving her hand up and down she slowly moved her head close and her sweet lips to the head. As her hands moved up and down the shaft. The warm air from her mouth gave Ash goos bumps. As her lips touch the head Ash Moaned. Slow licking it with her tongue. And sucking its with her lips.

"Oh Casey it feels so good" As Ash moaned he grabbed Casey head and made her suck deeper.

"Yes Casey your doing great job oh yes"

Casey suck deeper on Ash cock sucking and licking making Ash happy.

"Um gonna cum Casey get ready" Ash let out a hot stream of cum in to Casey mouth. "Oh Swallow it Casey" Ash told her as he held her head as he came in her mouth. Ash let go of her head and Casey took Ash dick out of her mouth. She swallowed all she could, but some of Ash hot cum ran out of her mouth. Ash moved down and Kissed Casey on her lips.

"Wait up for me My love and we will finnish this tonight" Ash told her.

"Oh Ashy" Casey said looking at him sweetly" I will wait for you my love.

That's chapter four will Casey Live or will Ash kill her.

Please give some reviews good ones not ones like do you speak and fucking spell in English. Cause some of us are still trying to learn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well no balls how you feeling" asked Ash as he punched Brock.

"Uh" Yelled Brock

"Um can I speak Master" asked the terrified May.

"Go ahead Slut" said Ash

"What did you and that girl do master" asked May.

"Well lets just she like my Bat in her mouth. And I'm gonna take the other hole tonight" said Ash wile laughing.

"Oh" said May looking very sad.

"Now I'm gonna take a nap and if any of you says anything I will kill you. Do you understand!" said Ash as he yelled at them.

"Yes" master they all said.

Ash went to his bed took take his nap. Why the others just waited in salience. Ash was having a dream of some sort.

In the dream.

"Were am I" asked Ash.

"You are here" said a voice.

"Were is here" asked Ash

"Were you will be forever" said the voice.

"Show your self!" yelled Ash.

"I'm right here" said the voice.

"Your me" said Ash.

"Yes and No" said the other looking Ash. "I am some one more powerful that has taking control of the darkness in you"

"What, are you saying" asked Ash.

"What I am saying is that I control your world now and there is nothing you can do about it ." said the more evil Ash.

"But you don't control my world" said Ash.

"Oh but I do, just have a look of what you have done" said the evil Ash. as he showed images of what the Evil Ash has been doing.

"No there lies!" yelled Ash "I would never do that to my friends!"

"You might not, but I did and since I am you now they will be live its you boy" said the evil Ash.

"Who are you rely" said Ash very upset.

"Like I said I am you now but then I am not" said the evil Ash.

"What does that mean you son of a bitch" yelled Ash.

"You will find out soon" said the evil Ash. With that the dream was over and Ash woke up.

"Good nap. I need that, so how was everything" asked Ash.

"Fine" they said.

"Well then I think. I will pay Casey a visit" smirked Ash.

Ash head for the door to go see Casey to finish what he had stared.

Evil Ash started to speak to Ash through mind link up.

"You know Ash you should be thanking me" said evil Ash.

"What for you!" Ash said very mad.

"Cause your gonna get that girl u away's wanted" said the evil Ash.

"You live Casey out of this you son of a bitch" Ash said.

"But why she is cute, and you should be happy its your body that's gonna fuck her." said the evil Ash laughing

"Why you" said Ash

"Don't be mad Ash my boy I am doing you a favor" said evil Ash "but in the end I see if I will kill her"

"if you even try to harm her in anyway, I will make sure you die, A painful death" Said Ash in the most angering way.

"Will see" said evil Ash. And with that evil Ash stop talking to Ash.

Knock, knock was the sound Casey heard coming from her.

"Oh it must be Ash" she said. She walked to the door and there she found the boy she got a crush on in Jotho but later it turned in to something more, She thought that she would never have a Chance with Ash, cause of Misty. But she was wrong. When Ash introduced Her to May she was worried but now she know's That Ash loves her and She loves him.

"Hi" said Ash

"Oh hi Ash" said Casey but was cut short with Ash lips touching hers.

"Oh Ash, I've missed you" said Casey

"And I have missed you Casey my love"

"They kissed again with more passion there tongues in each's others mouth. Casey rubbing her hands on Ash back. Ash. Moves his hand in the back of her shirt getting to her bra and unlocking it. Ash broke off the kiss. And slide her shirt off. He guide Casey to bad were he laid her down.

"Oh Ash I've been dreaming of this day"

"So have I" Said Ash. Casey grabbed Ash shirts and took it off. Ash leaned down and kissed her on her soft lips. He smelt her hair. As he did that his left hand played with her sweet pussy. He rubbed his fingers on it making Casey moan.

"Oh Ash it feels so good, I can't wait I want you now make love to me" Said Casey moaning.

"Any thing for you my Sweet flower" said Ash (what a little slut she is)

Ash lifted up Casey skirt that she had on and slid off her panties, he went down to take a smell of her sweet pussy. Undoing his pants he took out his dick.

"Or you ready Casey" asked Ash.

"Oh yes" said Casey and with that slowly Ash started to put his dick in her. Blood dripped out it was Casey first time and it was Ash to. But the evil Ash knew what to do. He trusted his body moving faster.

"Oh yes Ash, oh, oh" yelled Casey. "More Ash it feels so good this is better feeling then getting a new pokemon, or better then getting ticket's to a Electabuzz Game.

"Oh Casey get ready" with that Ash took his dick out and shot his hot Cum on Casey body.

"Oh Ash its so warm" She said, "I love you"

"Well I don't you fucking whore haha" he said.

"What" Casey was Shocked. Then Ash slapped her Across her Face. Tears formed in her eyes. "Your not Ash he would never do this" she cried.

"Your right bitch I'm not Ash. But now he belongs to me and I will make his life a living hell and that includes all the people he cures about, and that includes you"

all of sudden the evil Ash grabbed his head and started to scream.

"Ahh what is happening" then Ash voice came,

"Run Casey" said the good Ash get out of here find brock and the others and run.

With that Casey got dressed as fast as she could grabbed her pokeballs and ran. Why the good Ash struggle with the evil Ash to get control of his body back.

"Get out my my body" screamed Ash

"Never" said evil. They both were fighting with there minds to see who will get the body.

Ash look around the room and there he found a knife from Casey dinner. He grabbed it and pointed near his chest.

"You wouldn't dear" said the evil Ash

"Watch me! Cause if im gone you can't hurt my friends" ans with that Ash stabbed him self.

Well that's chapter 5 please give some reviews. Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No!"screamed the Evil Ash.

As Ash stabbed him self with the knife. The dark soul that was in his body was released. A burst of powerful energy leaving his body. Looking for another host to rely in. As the dark soul moved rapidly, it strike the first person it saw which was a old man. The dark soul energy entering in to the old man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brock, Brock" yelled the afraid Casey. "Brock any body please help" she screamed.

"Casey!" yelled May.

"Oh May its horrible, something is wrong with Ash." she said.

"What's wrong," Asked a worried May

"I don't know I was with him the..n then" tears were coming from her eyes "another voice came out, then Ash tried to attack me, but I knew that wasn't Ash, then Ash grabbed his head. Then Ash real voice spoked and he told me to run" said Casey with tears running down her eyes.

"Come on lets get Brock" said May now very freaked out and terrified of what's going on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That son of a bitch, were did he get that power from," said the Evil soul. "Now I have to be stuck in the old man until I get my full power back"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brock!" yelled May.

"May, Casey what's wrong" asked Brock.

"Why are you crying Casey" asked Max.

"It's Ash" Casey said.

"What, did Ash do" Brock said very mad.

"Hold on Brock" May said "Casey tell them everything that happened.

So they all set down and Casey told them the whole story. That she told May.

"What the Fuck is going on " said Brock. "This is to strange.

"I wonder" said Max.

"What is it Max" asked May.

"I wonder if that doll Ash got from that old lady has something to do will all of this" Max said.

"Maybe you got something Max" said Brock "Ash seemed to turn in to this evil thing when he got the doll"

"Then there must have been some type of dark force in the doll, that took control of Ash body" said May.

"Yes that has to be it" Said Max. "According to how Casey told us what happened."

"But what about now" said Brock "what's happening to Ash now"

all of a sudden. A voice screamed from down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This boy is hurt get a doctor" said the women.

"What happen" said the people

"Move out of the way I am a doctor." the man said. "This boy is in very bad shape hurry get a stretcher" he said.

Two men from the medical room came out with a stretcher. And put Ash on it rushing him to the medical room.

"Ash" screamed Casey.

"What happened to him" Brock asked the doctor.

"It seems this boy has been stabbed" said the doctor "do you know him"

"Yes we know him he is are friend" said May.

"Then follow me"said the doctor.

So brock and the others followed the doctor to the medical room. As the train guards try to get people back to there rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it seems that they found the boys body, I wonder did he live, cause I want him to see the pain I'm going to give to him and his friends" said the Dark soul.

"But you must work fast" said the old women that Ash the others met at the taco shop.

"Well Suzaku" said the Dark soul.

"It seems your having a hard time, Kai" said Suzaku.

"Hell the hell did this boy get free from my power" said Kai.

"The boy is strong" Said Suzaku "but you must take control of his body and soul if you ever want to. Be free and that you and I can bring back the Hey lin Pokemon. To this world"

"I won't fell, he maybe the chosen one, but he will die, after he kills" said Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he" Asked Brock.

"He is in stable condition, but will live" said the doctor.

"That's good said Brock.

"Why don't you Kids go back to your rooms and get some sleep" said the doctor.

"That's a good ideal," said Brock "oh and thank you"

"My pleasure, now get some rest" said the doctor.

Brock and the others left the medical room to go back to there rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Casey you can stay with us here you go" May said handing her a blank it .

"Thank you May" Casey said "I'm just worried about Ash"

"We all are" said Max

"Lets get some sleep said Brock"

well that's chapter 6 please give some reviews.


End file.
